Time Leap
by Wizzer85
Summary: The eighth Doctor is back! Elsa has been kidnapped by an alternative version of...herself! Sequel to Frozen In Time.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on the orginal idea of the Snow Queen story, originally planned with the first concept of Frozen.**

**Prologue...**

_My name is the Doctor. I am from a race known as the Time Lords. We have the ability to travel through time and space, and can live forever. Well, mainly..._

_I speak to you currently in my eighth incarnation. I was put under the wing of the Royal Family of Arendelle, under the order of King Agdar and Queen Idun. My duty? Guardian of the King and Queen's daughters, Princess Elsa and Princess Anna. That was back in my sixth incarnation._

_During my travels I later returned, discovering that Elsa had the powers to control Ice and snow. I made a terrible mistake, not training her to control her powers. Alas, I returned many years later to hear the King and Queen had been tragically killed in a shipwreck. I made a selfish choice, and left the time line to run its course._

_I returned in my current incarnation to find out the girls had spent nearly ten years separated due to Elsa's incapability to control her powers. Well, to make up for my selfish choice of absence, I taught Elsa to control her powers with her own will, using our Time Lord magic. Myself, Anna and Elsa became like family._

_That was not to last. An old enemy and former Time Lady, the Rani attacked Arendelle. Alongside her was the Dalek's. My arch enemies! All of my past and future selves fought alongside one another to defeat her, and the Dalek's. Saving Adrendelle, and the world!_

_But we made a terrible mistake. During the rush to defeat the Daleks, the Rani escaped in her own Tardis. Shortly after I left the girls she remained hidden and created a rip in the fabric of space and time, opening a worm hole to an alternative time line. In this time line, Elsa is pure evil and Anna is out for blood thirsty revenge. The evil version of Elsa captured the good version of Elsa, and held her captive._

_I received a frantic call from Anna, saying her sister had been kidnapped and she needed my immediate assistance._

_This is what happened..._


	2. Surprise and Sadness

**Chapter 1**

**_3 Months later..._**

"Anna, I can't believe it. You're going to be such a wonderful mother!" Elsa said holding Anna's hands with excitement.

"You're going to be a wonderful Aunt, Elsa." Anna said smiling.

Anna had just discovered she was a few weeks pregnant. The unfortunate morning sickness was the first sign. Followed by sudden cravings she never had before. The royal Doctor's had examined her, and confirmed she was pregnant with her first child. The news was a shock at first, especially Elsa. But the excitement soon overpowered everything.

"Does Kristoff know?" Elsa asked her sister, to which she giggled.

"He's in the bedroom, being attended by the nurses." Anna replied. Elsa then realised he had fainted, and started to laugh herself.

"We shall tell Aunt Ingrid when she returns from her tour of Europe. She will be delighted." Elsa said to Anna after stopping her laughter.

"We must make an announcement Anna. The Kingdom will be thrilled." Elsa said rushing off to put on her coronation dress. "Kai, arrange an urgent meeting with our people. We have great news."

"At once, your majesty." Kai said bowing before dashing off to make arrangements.

"YES!" Anna said jumping up and down clapping her hands in excitement. "I can't wait."

**One hour later.**

Elsa and Anna approached the palace balcony which overlooked the courtyard below.

"Ready?" Elsa said holding her sisters hand.

"Ready." Anna replied. They began walking forward to open the balcony doors, but a sudden explosion knocked them both to the floor. They both spun round to see what looked like a vortex spinning in mid air.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed for help, as she felt herself being sucked into the vortex.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed grasping her sisters hands and started pulling her back. A sudden blast hit her shoulder, knocking her back in searing pain. She began to feel dizzy and nausous. She looked up to see her sister, her eyes wide in panic. But someone was holding her, an arm around her neck and the other around her abdomen, holding her arms down, restraining her. Her cape fell off in the struggle, falling to a heap on the floor. Her captor wasn't what she was expecting. Her captor was...Elsa?

She had an identical face to her sister, the only difference was her hair. It was much shorter. Spiked up in fact, and black! She had a blue low cut dress, with a light blue cape. Almost identical to Elsa's magical dress, but with a darker tone.

But behind her she made out the dark silhouette of a man. She couldn't see his features. But made out a thin face, and a smile he was giving her. The scary thing about it is, that smile seemed eerily familiar.

"Elsa!" Anna barely squeaked out, as she saw her sister pulled into the vortex. Shortly after, it closed up. The room once again going silent.

"Doctor...I must...I must...find him." Anna said remembering the sonic screwdriver that the Doctor had given her on her wedding day. She fumbled around pushing the button that would contact her guardian. The light on the top of the screwdriver began flashing. "Do...Doctor...he...help us!" Anna screamed out before collapsing to the floor with exhaustion. "Please..." Anna said exhausted with desperation. The last thing she heard before passing out were the palace guards calling her name, and running footsteps.

**Many light years away...**

The Doctor sat on his favourite chair in his Tardis, reading a book he loved called 'The Time Machine'. One of his all time favourites, during which he was nibbling away Jelly babies. His attention was suddenly brought to by a loud alarm coming from the console. He slammed the book shut and ran to the console. He activated a button and a screen emitted a telepathic message from...Anna! "Do...Doctor...he...help us!..." "Please!"

"Oh my dears...what has happened? This is not what the future is meant to hold...something is very wrong!." "Hold on girls, I'm on my way!" The Doctor screamed locking onto the message and getting a lock on it. He pulled down a lever and the Tardis engines shuddered to life. The central column rotors rising and falling...


	3. Save Her!

**Chapter 2**

"Princess Anna? Please wake up!" Doctor Angus pleaded holding her wrist, feeling her pulse.

"Huh...what...El...Elsa?" Anna said her eyes cracking open.

"Princess, are you feeling OK?" Doctor Angus said soothingly.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed snapping upright remembering what happened earlier.

"Princess, calm yourself!" Doctor Angus said holding her arm, gently trying to lay her back down to rest.

"Baby, my baby! Is she safe?" Anna said in utter panic.

"Your baby is fine my dear. But you must rest." Doctor Angus said gently lying her back down.

"The Doctor! Is he here?" Anna said her voice full of hope.

"He has not arrived yet. You sent a call for him?" Doctor Angus asked.

"Yes." Anna said, failing to hide her disappointment.

"Doctor Angus, you are required." A nurse said to Doctor Angus who immediately left with confusion.

"Doctor Angus, my dear fellow how nice to see you again!" A voice cheerfully bellowed to his right, he turned and his eyes went wide. He had returned, the girls guardian...the Doctor!

"What has happened Angus? I got a distress call from Anna, is she OK? Is Elsa OK?" The Doctor said shaking his hand.

"Perhaps...you should come inside Doctor." Angus said opening Anna's bedroom door leading him inside. When Anna saw the Doctor she would have catapulted out of the bed into his arms, but she was feeling too weak to currently do so.

"Doctor! I can't believe it's you." Anna said happily.

"It's so nice to see you again Anna!" The Doctor said gently wrapping her into a tight hug. They parted and studied each other. It wasn't long before Anna's smile faded.

"Doctor...they took Elsa...I mean...Elsa took...Elsa?" Anna said unsure if what she said was correct, but she knows she saw Elsa's face in that girl.

"Elsa...took Elsa? My dear Anna, what do you mean?" The Doctor said his eyes lighting up with curiosity.

"As we were going to make an announcement..." Anna said but was interrupted.

"Congratulations!" The Doctor said smiling softly.

"Wait...what?" Anna said stunned. "How did you...oh right...the Timelord, I know everything thingy right?" Anna said smirking. The Doctor smiled amused at her comment.

"Anyway...we made our way to the balcony then there was some kind of explosion, knocking us both to the floor. We both recovered to see this swirling vortex above us, it started pulling Elsa inside." Anna began to break down at this point.

"I tried to save her Doctor, this other girl with black hair who looked identical to Elsa..." Anna stuttered before the Doctor took her hands in his.

"Black hair? Anna, did this girl wear a dark blue dress?" The Doctor asked urgently. She sniffled and nodded in response.

"Elsa, the evil snow queen." The Doctor said in disbelief. "But...how did she time jump?" The Doctor muttered out loud.

"Do you know who she is Doctor?" Anna asked worrying for her sister.

"Anna, this girl is the evil version of your sister from an alternative timeline. This time jump should not have happened. I need to get on the track immediately." The Doctor said hurrying towards the door.

"I'm coming too, I'm not losing her again." Anna said slowly getting out of bed. The Doctor turned and rushed back and stopped her.

"Anna, NO! I'm sorry, you are too unwell and you are carrying a child. It is too dangerous." The Doctor said before Anna lashed out at him.

"How dare you! My sister is in trouble and you tell me to stay here!? You are supposed to be our guardian Doctor!" Anna screamed at him.

"That is exactly what I am doing Anna, please rest yourself. Your future could change for the worst if anything happened to you." The Doctor said holding her arms from slapping him. She stood still for a moment, her face full of anger. But it didn't last as she burst into tears. The Doctor held her close.

"I'm so sorry Anna, I must do this alone. For your and Elsa's sake." The Doctor explained calmly.

"I understand." Anna said softly. The Doctor kissed her on the head.

"I'll get her back. I promise." The Doctor said kindly.

"Go Doctor, save my sister." Anna pleaded. He smiled and made his way to the door, but the door burst open and Kristoff ran inside. His eyes wide with fear.

"Anna...are you alright? I got here as quickly as I could." Kristoff babbled out quickly. He then paused and looked at the man stood by him.

"Doctor?" Kristoff said in disbelief.

"Hi Kristoff. Take care of her, I have no time to explain." The Doctor said making his way out the door.

The Doctor made his way to the Tardis, he opened the door and paused, noticing Elsa's bedroom door nearby. He left the Tardis door open and slowly opened Elsa's door. The room was empty of course but it looked refreshed, a new look. "She really did let it go" The Doctor chuckled to himself. Before he left he noticed on the bed lay her purple coronation cape.

"Yes, this would be perfect to track her location." The Doctor said getting out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the fabric. The signal was weak, but strong enough to get a trace. He left immediately, the Tardis fading from view...


	4. Seeing Double?

**Chapter 3**

The Tardis materialised onto the North Mountain forest, in an alternative version of the real world. The door opened and the Doctor peered out. "This should not be. What could have happened?" The Doctor thought to himself, looking around to make sure the coast is clear. Upon seeing so, he closed the door and made his way into the dense forest. Although unknown to him, the Tardis door crept open.

Queen Elsa sat alone, chained in a dungeon. Tears fell silently from sadness and fear, but she was startled when the dungeon door suddenly snapped open. Through the dim light she could make out a female silhouette.

"What do you want with me?" Elsa screamed at the figure. The female laughed lowly.

"Why, I want the Doctor my dear Elsa. You're just the bait." The female voice said darkly to her.

Elsa sat in thought. "That voice though, it sounded so...so...like...me? That's impossible!" The figure then stepped into the light. Elsa's jaw dropped. It was her! Was it? "What? How?" Elsa spoke out, her mind spinning. The evil Elsa gently cupped her chin.

"Nothing is impossible my dear." Evil Elsa spoke in a dreamy voice.

"You...you know the Doctor? What do you want with him?" Elsa demanded, her teeth gritting.

"All in good time my dear Elsa, all in good time!" A voice spoke from behind them both. Her eyes looked in the direction of the voice. All she could see was a tall dark figure.

"Who are you?" Elsa spat.

"I know the Doctor, I know him VERY well in fact. More so then you!" The voice spoke, almost mockingly.

"What? I mean...I asked...who are you?" Elsa screamed, getting upset. The evil Elsa the slapped her hard across the face.

"As I said...all in good time my dear. All in good time." The voice said to Elsa. The figure then nodded at the evil Elsa, and she smiled and turned to her. She snapped her chin and looked her dead in the eyes. The evil Elsa's eyes then began to glow an eerie blue. Elsa tried to close her eyes to look away but...she couldn't. Elsa's eyes then began to glow as her soul felt like it was on fire.

The Doctor stealthily made his way down the mountain towards Arendelle, or...the alternative Arendelle. "I must find out who is behind this, the future is not this!" The Doctor thought as he stopped to study a nearby hut. 'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna'. Yes, he was getting close.

"Halt!" A commanding voice bellowed, the Doctor turned to see two mounted guards pointing a sword right at him.

"Gentleman, how may I help you?" The Doctor asked the guard respectfully.

"Identify yourself!" The guard bellowed back.

"Of course, I am the Doctor." The Doctor responded smiling.

"The Doctor? Seize him!" The guard bellowed to his fellow officer, who immediately jumped off his horse and ran at the Doctor. But before the guard reached him, a sudden blow bolt engulfed him and raised him off the ground. The same thing happened to the other guard. A sudden cough caught the Doctor's attention, he turned.

"Evening gentlemen, what are you doing on my mountain?" The evil Elsa asked the guards with anger.

The Doctor's eyes widened, recognising who she was. "Elsa...or rather the alternative Elsa, should I say?"

"Hold your tongue Doctor, I remember you very well." Evil Elsa spoke with venom in her voice.

"Release them Elsa, they mean you no harm." The Doctor pleaded.

"Very well." Evil Elsa smiled wickedly throwing the guards over the nearby mountain edge. They screamed as they fell to their deaths.

"That was uncalled for!" The Doctor snapped in anger.

"Whoops...sorry." Evil Elsa said smiling innocently. "Follow me Doctor, my husband would like to see you."

"Husband? Since when were you married?" The Doctor said confused.

"Is that an insult?" Evil Elsa spat back.

"No of course not, just not as I remember you." The Doctor said trying to piece things together.

"Another guest would like to see you too." Evil Elsa said turning to walk away from him.

"Elsa? What have you done with Elsa?" The Doctor demanded.

"You shall see. Come!" Elsa said disappearing into the forest. The Doctor hesitated at first, but then followed.

**Arendelle Palace**

Elsa, now moved from the dungeon into the Palace, sat quietly waiting for the Doctor or someone to come help her. Her wait wasn't long as the nearby door burst open. Once again dimly lit, but Elsa made out the same male silhouette as earlier.

"Why don't you show yourself." Elsa said un-amused at his hiding.

"Very well Elsa." The figure said stepping into the light. Elsa took in his features, he was tall, thin faced, but what made him stand out was his black attire. "Well, satisfied?"

"Who are you?" Elsa asked curious. "Those eyes, why are they so...familiar?"

"Who...indeed." The man said smiling. Elsa's eyes went wide.

"Doctor? Is...that you?" Elsa asked in shock.

"No...I am no longer known as the Doctor." The man said his smile instantly fading to a scowl.

"But you...were the Doctor?" Elsa said confused. "Wait...the War Doctor? No, he was old and looked nothing like you."

"No...no Doctor, no more!" The man bellowed. "I have changed my ways, and put that...name behind me."

"Then...who are you?" Elsa asked, now curious. The man smiled and knelt down in front of her, so he was face to face.

"You may call me...**The Valeyard!**"


	5. A Familiar Face

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor could sense something, something bad, something evil, but yet something...oddly familiar.

"Elsa, I demand to know what is happening here. You are interfering with the laws of time." The Doctor spoke sternly to the evil Elsa.

"Well, I don't see that stopping you from interfering Doctor, so don't be a hypocrite!" "Elsa spat back.

"You know what I mean Elsa, you have your timeline here, so why, or what are your intensions?" The Doctor said still trying to pick away at her. She suddenly stopped placing her finger in his face.

"Enough! You shall know soon enough." Evil Elsa spat before walking ahead into the nearby tree's, leaving the Doctor in thought. Before he went to follow her a great wind started whipping around him, picking up snow and greatly reducing his vision. The wind grew and grew into a great blizzard, the Doctor wrapped his coat around him as the temperature plummeted.

"Doctor!" A nearby voice suddenly burst from the storm. He listened hard. "Doctor!" The voice came again, but closer this time.

"El...Elsa?" The Doctor cried, his voice cracking from the cold. He was sure it was her, but the cold was getting too much. He dropped to his hands and knees, his energy levels almost zero. He then felt someone or something lift and help him along to what appeared to be a nearby cave. He was slowly helped down on his back, before he lost consciousness he saw a pair of blue eyes staring worryingly over him.

**Arendelle, correct timeline...**

"Kai...KAI!" Gerda burst out of Anna's room. Kai came running fast to greet her.

"Gerda...have you seen...Princess...Anna?" Kai asked out of breath.

"No...I was about to ask you the same question." Gerda said getting frightened for the whereabouts of the Princess.

"She isn't in her room? I just checked the stables, the dining hall and the gardens. There was no sign of her, or Kristoff!" Kai said his fear also rising. They then both looked at each other.

"The Doctor?"

**Alternative timeline...**

The Doctor began to slowly regain consciousness, his eyes blinking to let in a bright orange light. After a few moments his eyes adjusted and he was looking straight at a small burning fire. He did admit, he welcomed the heat over the freezing cold storm. He also noticed he had a blanket on him. Wait..no...a robe? He recognised it instantly, Elsa's coronation robe!

"Oh Doctor, I'm so glad you're alright." A figure spoke from the darkness, before kneeling down beside him. He looked at the figure, the unmistakable blonde hair, the blue eyes.

"Elsa...you're OK." The Doctor said his voice full of delight.

"I escaped her wrath, she was wicked, she was evil. How is she..me?" Elsa spoke her voice cracking, on the verge of tears. The Doctor got up and held her as she let out the tears.

"It's easy Elsa, this isn't the real timeline. It's an alternative version of events so to speak. She isn't the real Elsa, and neither are you!" The Doctor said slightly pushing her back to arms length. "Where is she?" The Doctor asked with hatred in his voice. Her face went from total shock to a cold stare. She whipped his hands away and got out a pistol and pointed it right at him.

"Get back Doctor." She said raising the pistol towards his head.

"I knew at once, because the real Elsa's cape is safe in my Tardis." He said before knocking the gun out of her hands to the ground. He then grabbed he and tackled her to the ground of the cave, pinning her down. "Where is she I said, WHERE?" The Doctor spat at her. But before he could do anything else, Elsa shot him flying across the cave landing hard on the ground. She then retrieved the pistol.

"The great Doctor, so powerful, so intelligent, yet...so easily mislead." Elsa said her voice going cold and then raised the pistol to her head. She gave him a small kind smile and went to pull the trigger.

"NO!" The Doctor screamed as a gunshot thundered throughout the cave, but to his surprise Elsa shattered into a million small pieces, all of the fragments fell silently to the ground before the turning to liquid, and slowly melted away. The gunshot however was not from Elsa's pistol as it still lay on the ground un-shot. But if it wasn't her weapon that killed her, than who's was it?

The Doctor didn't have to wait long, he looked up to see a outline of a figure stood in the doorway. The figure moved forward towards the fire. The Doctor gasped in surprise as the figure came into the light, it was a young girl. He recognised her instantly, the usual red strawberry blonde hair was matted and dirty. Her teal blue eyes were empty and heartless. Her usual bouncy smile and nothing more than a cold scowl. Her clothes look worn and torn, it was no other than this timeline's version of Anna!


End file.
